Tara Strong filmography
Tara Strong (née Charendoff) is a Canadian-American actress who has done voice work for numerous animations and video games and performed in various live-action productions. Many of her major voice roles include animated series such as Rugrats, The Powerpuff Girls, The Fairly OddParents, Drawn Together, Teen Titans and the spin-off series Teen Titans Go! and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, as well as video games such as Mortal Kombat X, Final Fantasy X-2 and the Batman: Arkham series. Her portrayals have garnered nominations in the Annie Awards and Daytime Emmys and an award from the Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences. In 2004, she won an Interactive Achievement Award for her role as Rikku in Final Fantasy X-2. She also served as the announcer for the 1999 Kids' Choice Awards, appeared as a guest panelist at several fan conventions (including BotCon, Jacon, Comic-Con International and Anime Overdose) and was featured on the front cover of the July/August 2004 issue of Working Mother magazine, in which she said, "My son is now old enough to respond to my work. To me, that's what it is all about." Strong has been nominated five times for Annie Awards. In 2013, Strong won the Shorty Award for "Best #Actress" for her use of social media. The Behind the Voice Actors website selected her for a BTVA Voice Acting Award for Voice Actress of the Year for 2013 and nominated her for the 2011 and 2012 years. Filmography Animation Theatrical feature films Direct-to-video and television films Video games } |- | || Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes || Paz Ortega Andrade || Also facial capture || |- | || || Additional voices || Grouped under "English Voices" || |- | || WildStar || Aurin Female || || |- | || Skylanders: Trap Team || Voice Actors || || |- | || Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham || Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, others || Grouped under "Voice Talent" || |- | || LittleBigPlanet 3 || Coach Rock, Vera Oblonsky || || |- | || Infinite Crisis || Harley Quinn || || |- | || Mortal Kombat X || Ferra, Li Mei || Grouped under "English Voice Talent" || |- | || Batman: Arkham Knight || Harley Quinn || || |- | || Disney Infinity 3.0 || Additional voices || || |- | || Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain || Paz Ortega Andrade || Also facial capture || |- | || Skylanders: SuperChargers || Voice Actors || || |- | || Lego Dimensions || Harley Quinn, Raven || || |- | || Lego Marvel's Avengers || Jessica Jones || Roles not listed in closing credits || |- | || Batman: Arkham Underworld || Harley Quinn || || |- | || World of Final Fantasy || Rikku || || |- | || Injustice 2 || Harley Quinn || || |- | || Lego DC Super-Villains || Harley Quinn, Batgirl, Raven || || |- | || Them's Fightin' Herds || Arizona || || |- |} Live-action Notes References Book references * }} * | title = The Complete Directory to Prime Time Network and Cable TV Shows 1946–Present |edition=9th | author-first1=Tim |author-last1=Brooks | authorlink1 = Tim Brooks (television historian) | author-first2=Earle F. | author-last2=Marsh | isbn = 9780307483201 | publisher = Random House Publishing Group | year = 2009 }} * | url = https://books.google.com/books?id=YX_daEhlnbsC | title = Encyclopedia of Television Shows, 1925 through 2010 | edition=2d | first=Vincent |last=Terrace | isbn = 9780786486410 | publisher = McFarland | year = 2008 }} * | url=https://books.google.com/books?id=71GuAwAAQBAJ | title = Internet Horror, Science Fiction and Fantasy Television Series, 1998-2013 | first=Vincent | last=Terrace | publisher = McFarland | isbn = 9781476616452 | year=2014 }} * | url = https://books.google.com/books?id=aa0zAwAAQBAJ | title = America Toons In: A History of Television Animation | first =David |last=Perlmutter | publisher = McFarland | year = 2014 | isbn = 9781476614885 }} Category:Actress filmographies